Garruk Wildspeaker (Challenge)
This page features the challenges for Garruk Wildspeaker along with a description. Below will be hints and the bottom of the page will feature the walkthrough to avoid "spoilers" Challenge 1 Garruk vs. Elspeth Wings of Light (Challenge) *You're playing Garruk, and you're getting beat down by his Craw Wurms. You've got the situation under control, though, because you can win the game this turn. It's your turn, and you've already drawn your card. How can you win the game? Challenge 3 Garruk vs. Garruk Teeth of the Predator (Puzzle) *Garruk is chewing into your life total with an unblockable Craw Wurm. It'll kill you next turn, so you have to win the game this turn. It's the beginning of your main phase, you've been stockpiling creature enhancing effects and it's now or never. Can you win on this turn? ---- Expansion 2 ---- Challenge 1 (Expansion Pack 2) Master of Shadows (Challenge) *Between Garruk's large creatures and your destructive spells, most of both your libraries have ended up in the graveyards. But now Garruk has the upper hand - one more attack will spell your doom. To make things worse, your last draw yielded a measly swamp. But there is still a way for you to win this turn. Can you find it? Challenge 2 (Expansion Pack 2) Blue/Green Deck (Challenge) *The duel is in its final stages. Hoping to use his strengths against him, you've combined your blue magic with Garruk's green, and now have a might Maro on the battlefield . Unfortunately, Garruk has an even mightier Duskdale Wurm. Down to your last sliver of life, you have to make your move now. Can you defeat Garruk in this Turn? Challenge 1 Garruk vs. Elspeth Wings of Light ''(''Challenge) Hint #1: *''Double Strike'' Attacking and blocking creatures that have first strike and double strike deal combat damage before other creatures. Then, all creatures except those with first strike deal combat damage. *Creatures that have double strike deal combat damage twice each combat. *It's possible for a creature to be destroyed before it can deal its combat damage. Hint #2: *Double Strike also doubles the effect of creature enhancements. Challenge 3 Garruk vs. Garruk Teeth of the Predator (Puzzle) Hint #1: *''Trample'' If a creature with trample would deal enough combat damage to its blockers to destroy them, it deals the rest of its damage to the defending player. Hint #2: *Put all your power behind the point of least resistance. ---- Expansion 2 ---- Challenge 1 (Expansion Pack 2) Garruk Wildspeaker Master of Shadows (Challenge) *Hints coming soon. Challenge 2 (Expansion Pack 2) Garruk Wildspeaker Blue/Green Deck (Challenge) *Hints coming soon. Challenge 1 Garruk vs. Elspeth Wings of Light (Challenge) *Play Angelic Blessing targeting Skyhunter Skirmisher. *Play another Angelic Blessing targeting Skyhunter Skirmisher. *Attack with Skyhunter Skirmisher. It's 7/7 and has flying and double strike. It deals 14 damage to your opponent. Challenge 3 Garruk vs. Garruk Teeth of the Predator (Puzzle) *Tap 1 Forest for mana and play Elvish Piper's ability to put Roughshod Mentor into play. *Attack with all 3 Grizzly Bears. *The creature that is blocked by anything except the enchanted Wall of Wood (ie Civic Wayfinders) is Giant Growthed 3 times and deals lethal damage. ---- Expansion 2 ---- Challenge 1 (Expansion 2) Garruk Wildspeaker Master of Shadows (Challenge) *Walkthrough coming soon. Challenge 2 (Expansion Pack 2) Garruk Wildspeaker Blue/Green Deck Challenge *Walkthrough coming soon. The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation.